Popsicle Juice
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: El día en el parque casi termina en desastre para el pequeño Kurt, pero afortunadamente, un niño de enormes ojos cafés salvó el día. Baby!Kurt & Baby!Blaine. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a Fox, y la historia original es de Keitorin Asthore que amablemente me dio permiso de traducir sus historias.

El día en el parque casi termina en desastre para el pequeño Kurt, pero afortunadamente, un niño de enormes ojos cafés salvó el día. Baby!Kurt & Baby!Blaine.

**Oneshot**.

* * *

><p>Kurt fruncía el ceño concentrado. "Anda chico, casi es nuestro turno", Burt le dijo. Elevó a su hijo, deteniéndole contra su pecho para que pudiera ver el menú. "¿Ya sabes que quieres?"<p>

Kurt seguía ceñudo. "No puedo decidirme, Papi," respondió. "Hay demasiados."

"¿Quieres que escoja por ti?" Burt preguntó.

"No!" Kurt protestó. Se removió entre los brazos de su papá para poder ver mejor el letrero. "Yo quiero…quiero el de fresa!"

"¿Estás seguro?" Burt le advirtió. "Cuando le diga al señor que es lo que quieres, eso es lo que vas a recibir"

"Estoy seguro," respondió entusiastamente. "Quiero el de fresa."

"Muy bien". Deslizó a su hijo al piso y se acerco al estante de la nevería. "Ah sí, quiero un cono sencillo de fresa, uh, y uno doble de galleta en un vaso, por favor."

Kurt se removía inquieto, deseando su nieve. Era el primer sábado que su mama había decidido que el clima estaba suficientemente cálido como para ir al parque, y realmente estaba emocionado, especialmente porque su papá había cerrado el taller y también venia con ellos. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a los columpios lo más pronto posible; el parque siempre estaba lleno de familias y los columpios buenos se ocupaban muy pronto.

Burt le dio un par de dólares arrugados al hombre de la nieve y agarro sus helados. "Papi, puedo agarrar el mío ya?" rogó.

"Todavía no," respondió el papá, equilibrando en una mano el vaso y en otra el cono. "Déjame llevarle esto a tu mamá, ¿ok? Después te darán el tuyo.

Kurt hizo un puchero, pero trotó ansioso a un lado de su padre, de regreso con su mamá. Mollie estaba sentada en una manta de picnic roja, sus zapatos abandonados en el pasto verde y un libro abierto en su regazo. Ella miro a sus hombres y sonrió mientras regresaban "¿Qué sabor escogiste KK?" le preguntó.

"Fresa!" Kurt respondió, dejándose caer a un lado de ella.

Burt se sentó cuidadosamente. "Te traje tu favorito," le dijo, pasándole a Mollie el vaso.

"Mm… yo sabía que te conservaba por alguna razón," bromeó.

Burt le pasó el cono de nieve a Kurt. "No lo tires," le advirtió.

Kurt tomo el cono ansiosamente, lamiendo el helado. "¿Esta rico cariño?" Mollie preguntó.

"Mm-hmm" respondió solamente, concentrado en la nieve.

"Estas goteando del otro lado," le advirtió Mollie. Tomó el cono y lamió el lado opuesto antes de que pudiera gotear o caerse el helado.

"Mami! Es mío!" protestó Kurt.

"Ten, ahora estamos parejos," Mollie le ofreció una gran cucharada de nieve de galleta. Kurt se la comió obedientemente. "¿Ves? Esta rica?"

"No tan rica como la mía," el dijo. Se arrodilló, mirando a su mamá. "Mami…¿puedo ir a los columpios?

"¿Y tu nieve?" le preguntó.

"Si no voy y espero ahí, nunca podre columpiarme" rogó con esa vocecita.

Burt se estiró sobre la manta, acomodando su gorra de beisbol sobre su rostro. "Anda a jugar chico" le dijo, su voz ligeramente opacada por la gorra.

"Nada mas no derrames la nieve," Mollie le dijo, tirando juguetonamente de los tirantes de Kurt. "pórtate bien, ¿ok? No te vayas muy lejos."

"Sip" respondió Kurt. El se paró, equilibrando cuidadosamente el cono lleno entre sus manos, y empezó a caminar, canturreando bajito, parándose cada pocos pasos para lamer su helado.

"Oye enano! A dónde vas?"

Se detuvo. Un niño más grande, en una chamarra de americano, le miraba. "A los columpios," Kurt respondió.

El niño más grande miró su helado. "¿eres una niña?" le dijo en un tono malo.

"No, soy un niño" Kurt respondió.

"Tienes una nieve rosa de niña," le replico el niño mas grande. "Dámela!"

Le arrebató el cono de nieve. "Hey!" protesto Kurt. "ES mío! Regrésamelo! Eso no es bueno!"

El niño más grande le dio un lengüetazo largo y exagerado al cono de nieve. "Mmm es mío ya," le dijo, limpiándose el rastro de nieve con su manga.

Kurt frunció el ceño y pateó en la espinilla al niño más grande; este brinco, gritando, pero no soltó el cono de nieve. "ES mío!" Repitió

EL niño más grande le puso las manos en pequeño torso, empujándolo. Kurt se cayó sobre la tierra, poniendo las manos para no pegarse en el rostro. "Es mío ahora," dijo el niño mas grande, mientras se iba seguía comiéndose la nieve de fresa.

Kurt le miró irse, su barbilla empezando a temblar. El miro alrededor del parque; nadie había visto al niño grande tumbarlo. Sus manitas estaban empezando a dolerle por las piedras que se le habían enterrado cuando cayó. El quería levantarse y correr hacia sus padres, pero se sentía demasiado tembloroso y con miedo como para levantarse.

"Mami," les llamó con voz trémula. "Papi"

Podía ver a sus papás del otro lado del parque, su papá dormido y su mamá sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el, todavía leyendo. Ellos no podían verlo, pero quería desesperadamente que su mamá lo abrazara y lo arrullara y que su papá fuera tras el niño grande. Quizás con su lanzallamas.

Kurt se acurrucó sobre el suelo, sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y su frente contra sus rodillas, empezando a llorar despacito. Quizás si se sentaba ahí suficiente tiempo, ellos vendrían por él.

"Hola"

Kurt sollozó ruidosamente y miró hacia arriba. Un niño de su edad, quizás un poco más grande, estaba parado frente a él. Tenía inclinada su cabeza, la brisa moviendo sus rizos oscuros. "¿Ese niño grande se llevó tu nieve? Le preguntó.

"uh-huh" Kurt volvió a resoplar. "Y el…él me tiró."

El niño frunció el ceño también y se sentó a un lado de Kurt, en la orilla del arenero. "¿quieres un poco de mi paleta?" le ofreció, poniéndola frente a él.

"¿Estás seguro?" Kurt preguntó tímidamente.

"Tómala, esta rica," el niño de cabello oscuro le aseguró. Kurt tomo la paleta y la lamio probando. "es una azul. Me gustan las azules más que nada porque hacen que mi lengua se quede de colores raros." Sacó la lengua. "¿ves?"

Kurt se rió. "Eso es divertido," le respondió, probando la paleta otra vez.

El niño de cabello oscuro sonrió aun mas, acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas. "¿Cuál es tu paleta preferida?" preguntó con seriedad.

Kurt inclinó la paleta, tratando de lamer lo que pudiera antes de que se derritiera, pero de todas maneras el jugo se seguía escurriendo. "Me gustan las del 4 de julio" respondió

"Ahh si, bombpops!" el niño se emocionó. "También me gustan esas."

Kurt seguía lamiendo la paleta de nieve. "Me gusta tu playera," le dijo

El niño la estiro por la orilla, para que el logo se viera mejor. "Mi papá me la dio por mi cumpleaños," dijo orgulloso. "Me gusta Harry Potter!"

"Mi mami me lee esos libros antes de dormir," Kurt respondió

El niño de pelo oscuro asintió. "Me gustas," anunció, acercándose un poquito más. "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

Kurt asintió todavía más entusiasta. "No tengo muchos amigos," le confesó

"Bueno, ahora me tienes a mi" el niño de cabello oscuro exclamó. "Podemos jugar a Harry Potter! Yo seré Harry porque tengo el cabello oscuro. Y tú serás Ron, porque es el mejor amigo de Harry!"

Kurt se terminó la paleta, blandiendo el palito. "Esta es mi varita!" le dijo.

"Encontrare una varita!" el niño dijo, levantándose apresurado.

Una niña con un vestido naranja corrió hacia ellos. "Babbie, Mamá dice que ya es tiempo de irnos," le avisó.

El hizo un puchero. "No me quiero ir," dijo, su voz convirtiéndose en un quejido. "Estábamos a punto de jugar Harry Potter!"

La niña lo tomó de la mano. "Tenemos que irnos, Babbie," le dijo. "Puedes jugar a Harry Potter después."

"Si te dejo que seas Hermione, puedo quedarme?" el niño pequeño suplicó

LA niña se detuvo, como si se estuviera debatiendo, pero apretó impaciente su mano. "No!" respondió. "Mi mamá dijo que teníamos que irnos, así que vamos. Adiós, Amigo de Babbie!"

Kurt le dio el palito de la paleta al niño de cabello oscuro. "ten, puedes llevarte la varita," le dijo. "Gracias por la paleta."

Los ojos almendra del niño se iluminaron. "De nada!" respondió

"¿Le diste a él tu paleta?" preguntó la niña, haciendo caras.

"aha…¿por qué?"

"Ewww… estas compartiendo bichos de niños" dijo. "Vámonos antes de que mi Mama se ponga mal."

La niña casi lo arrastró llevándoselo y el se despedía con la mano. "Bye!"

Kurt se despedía también. "Bye" le respondió

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía como la niña se llevaba al niño de cabello oscuro, le echó un vistazo a los columpios. Estaban todos llenos, y aparte, sus manos estaban pegajosas. Así que se levantó y caminó de regreso con sus padres.

"Mami… estoy pegajoso," anunció

Mollie le echó un vistazo y se soltó riendo. "Nene, pareces un pitufo!" le dijo, dejando el libro a un lado y buscando su bolsa.

"¿Parezco qué?" le preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

"Que te has puesto todo azul," le explicó, Ella sacó una toallita humedad y se inclinó sobre él, Kurt se sentó a su lado, mientras ella limpiaba todo lo azul y pegajoso de su boca y su barbilla. "¿Por qué estas todo cubierto de jugo de paleta?

"Había un niño agradable que me dio su paleta," le dijo, arrugando su cara mientras ella le tallaba las mejillas. "íbamos a jugar a Harry Potter, pero se tuvo que ir a su casa."

"Bueno, eso estuvo bien," Mollie sonrió. Ella tomo las manitas y las frotó con la toallita húmeda, "Pero… por Dios que vas a tener una sobredosis de azúcar si te comiste tu helado y una paleta de nieve en una sola tarde. Sería bueno que fueras a jugar un poco para que sacaras el azúcar de tu sistema antes de que regresáramos a casa." Ella arrugó las toallitas húmedas sucias, poniéndolas en el bolsillo de afuera de su bolsa. "Ve a jugar un rato más, amor. Iremos a casa en una hora o dos y hare papas al horno para cenar. No se te antojan?"

"Aa-ha…pero, ¿no me puedo quedar contigo y con Papi?" preguntó. No quería que ese tonto niño tan grande regresara y lo empujara de los columpios o algo así.

Mollie sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. "Claro, amor," respondió. El se acurrucó contra el costado de su mama, y ella tomó de Nuevo su libro, abrazándole por la cintura. Ella olía rico, como a fresas y palomitas de caramelo, y él empezó a jugar con su bonito anillo de boda.

El vio al niño grande caminar con una mancha enorme rosa en su chamarra. Su mama lo sujeto de la mano y no se veía feliz. Su otra mano empujaba una carriola doble con un par de pequeños., y otro niño un poco más grande los seguía. "Davey, voy a tener que lavar muchísimo más para sacar esa mancha de tu ropa," la mamá lo regañaba. "Ni siquiera sé de donde sacaste nieve. Te dije, nada de dulces antes de cenar."

Kurt se rio desde su lugar seguro, arropado por su mamá. Ella rozo sus labios contra su cabeza. "¿Que es tan divertido KK?" le pregunto

"Nada," respondió, bostezando. "Mami… tengo sueño."

"Tú y tu papi," dijo. "Déjenme terminar este capítulo y nos vamos a casa, ok?"

"Ok," el dijo, acurrucándose contra su papá, descansando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Burt.

Burt gruño, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Estas cansado, enano?" le dijo

"Ah-haa," respondió Kurt.

Burt desacomodó su cabello. Kurt se acurrucó contra él, escuchando a su madre tararear para ella, mientras se quedaba dormido en el atardecer, pensando en niños buenos de ojos cafés y con paletas azules.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que el día de hoy necesitaré algo para la diabetes por tanta dulzura…. <strong>

**Realmente amo leer y traducir Baby!Kurt y Baby!Blaine… son tan apachurrables y hermosos, y los Hummels… mis favoritos. Si desde la serie me encanta Burt como papá, viéndole con su "enano" es todavía más lindo.**

**Esta historia es de Keitorin Asthore también, les dejo el link a su historia en ingles.**

www . fanfiction . net / s / 6692755 / 1 / bPopsicle_b_bJuice_b

Este es el tumblr de la autora: redbullandcupcakebatter . tumblr . com/

Y un dibujo de Muchacha11 de esta historia

http : / media . tumblr . com / tumblr_

No aman ahí al pequeño Blaine, todo lindo y atento? Es todo un caballero definitivamente.

Besos

**Sam**


End file.
